


In Between Days

by scurvycorn



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Graham and Damon go back to Colchester together, and hopefully, they get back together again.





	In Between Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blur_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blur_obsessed/gifts).



> VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!
> 
> This is for my very good friend @blur_obsessed who gave me the wonderful idea of my young Gramon fic so shoutout to her! uwu
> 
> I've been working on this for a very long time (way longer than it should have taken to write this) and it's not perfect and I know there are still many mistakes but just please ignore them, I tried my best to read over everything! I think I like the final version now so yeah, I hope you like it! Also, this fic takes place sometime after the events of Think Tank, I don't have specific dates but it just takes place after that album. Flashbacks are in Italics just so you know. I'm not very good at writing smut which is why I like to keep it nice and simple/short to many apologies for that!
> 
> P.S I was planning to post this waaaay earlier than planned but school got in the way, I got too lazy and the ending is kinda bad. Please ignore the typos and mistakes, I tried my best to read over everything. also, (again) smut? I don't know how to write that.... enjoy!

Being back in Colchester was bizarre. Not in a bad way. It was just bizarre being back in the town you grew up in when it's been years since you've visited. But everything was lovely, the flowery mid-summer weather, the delicate smell of the golden Alder trees, and the crisp wind that blew all over the country. It was really the perfect time to be back. To be back home was truly amazing, something both Graham and Damon agreed upon.

Noon had long gone and the two found themselves at a little cafe near the town square. It wasn't anything too lavish, just as long as they found somewhere and something to eat after taking a long walk through the town. Damon had really honestly wanted to come back to Colchester but he didn't want to alone. It wasn't only until a few weeks prior that he talked to Graham about. And Graham was hesitant at first but he figured it'd be nice to spend some time and reconnect with Damon again. After all, they, Damon specifically, deserved a break after the events of Think Tank.

So sitting in the little cafe, they sipped on their coffee and ate their sandwiches. Actually, Damon was the one doing the eating. Graham wasn't so fond of the sandwiches. Or he was simply 'not hungry' as he often stated. Graham just slowly washed the coffee down, occasionally setting his cup down to take in the fresh clean air of the countryside. Damon brushed the crumbs off his pants, leaning back in his chair.

"You okay there?" He starts, resting his hands in his lap and looking at Graham. "You seem kind of winded."

Graham sniffs and smiles. "No, I'm fine really, just looking at the trees I guess." He answers. Graham really loved the Alder trees. Specifically, these ones because their leaves contained just the right amount of yellow and just the right amount of green. A good balance between warm and cool. Just like the weather, he supposes. "I just really like their color. They're very pretty I guess,"

"Mhm. They _are_  really nice." Damon clears his throat. "Are you sure you're fine? We can go back to the house if you want," Damon had rented a big country house for just him and Graham. The younger of the two insisted that it really wasn't necessary that they could just find a hotel but Damon told Graham that it was fine and they deserved it anyway. Graham felt bad so he paid half of the rent, even though Damo had said it was fine. 

"No, I'm fine, don't worry. We don't have to go back now unless you want to." Graham confirms. He sips down what is left of his coffee and places his cup on the little plate for the last time. 

"Okay. Just makin' sure." Damon smiles. It really was beautiful. Damon takes a big whiff of the country air, filling his lungs with the delicious and crisp Colchester breeze. He slowly breaths out and yawns.

Glancing at his watch, Graham realizes it's past 5 pm. They've been out for more than 4 hours now. Maybe a little break wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would. "You know, maybe, uh, we _s-should_  go back, sorry," Graham admitted sheepishly, smiling to balance out the awkwardness.

"Ah, I knew you wanted to go back." Damon gradually laughs. "Yeah, I'm a bit tired myself. It wouldn't hurt to hit the showers and take a good long nap now would it?" Says Damon, getting up and leaving a tip on the table for the waiters. Graham gets up and picks his messenger bag off the floor. The two exit the shop and walk out to the main road to hail a cab.

Sitting in the cab, Graham nervously fumbles with his fingers. It's been quite awkward being alone with Damon for these past few days. It didn't really feel like they've known each other for decades now. No, it felt like they were just getting to know each other, really. Graham felt incarcerated. He felt as if he couldn't really be himself. He was scared to make one wrong move. One move that would ruin everything. Forever. 

"You're shaking. You alright?" Damon places a hand on the younger man's shoulder and gives him a look of worry. Graham shivers at the feeling of Damon's hands against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's just a bit cold for some reason." Graham brushes the question off and smiles, all to reassure Damon that he was okay. He places his hand on Damon's thigh and nods, earning a little hum from the older man. The rest of the cab ride was quiet. Except for when the driver tried to make small talk, which Graham found pretty funny, with the two of them. It was nice not being recognized. That's one of the main reasons Damon preferred being in small towns in the countryside than in big cities. He was confined. In a good way. He didn't have to endure the pain paparazzi surrounding him or crazy fans walking up to him and following him everywhere. He was present at the moment. In his own moment.

As they got out of the cab and into the house, Graham took off his shoes in a polite manner and set them off neatly to the side- a small habit from when he was a kid. Damon reciprocated but he threw his shoes off to the side and plopped himself on the couch. Not knowing what else to do, he turned on the Tv, to get a glance of what was on at the current hour. It was nothing too special, only some afternoon repeats and a few low budget horror films.

"Anything good?" Graham inquires, sitting down on the loveseat. " I haven't been able to sit down and watch something for quite some time now," He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, not really. It's mostly repeats and some shite movies. Nothing too intriguing," Damon answers, switching the Tv back off. What do you do now? He thinks to himself. A strong silence grew upon them as both men thought of something to do.

Graham clears his throat and stands up. "I'm going to shower," 

"How long?" Damon says, nodding.

"'Bout half an hour at least. I'll be down pretty soon though,"

*

As Graham came down from his bedroom, dressed in one of his signature stripped shirts and corduroy pants, he hears music coming from the living room. Graham smiled as he stepped foot into the main quarters. Damon, totally lost in the music, was swaying about to the rhythm of the song. Graham quietly watched before bursting out in soft laughter. Here he was, laughing and chortling at his best mate, who was probably to lost in the music to even notice that he was there. Here he was, finally truly laughing after years on trauma and pain. Here he was, feeling emotions other than sadness and confusion. Here he was, finally accepting himself and allowing himself to relax for once.

"What you laughing at?" Damon throws a toothy grin at Graham and sways closer to him.

Graham adjusts his glasses and takes big breaths to calm himself down. It didn't take to long for him to re-enter his usual state, this time more enthusiastic and less tensed up. "You look very silly Damon,"

The older man ignores the comment and continues his little movements, dancing and jumping around Graham and eventually taking him by the hand. Ginger in his movement, Damon places a chaste kiss on Graham's hand, making the younger man's face grow bright red.

"I'm just dancing, nothing wrong with that is there?" Damon seductively taunts.

"No, I suppose not."

Graham glances at the clock. 7 pm. It was practically dinner time already. "Are we eating supper in or out?" Graham asks.

"In, I think. I'm getting rather tired of eating out." The older man stops his dancing, turns his music off and sits on a nearby stool. He was getting old. Not very old but all of this movement was burning him out. He needed some of that well-deserved rest. That is why he came here in the first place. To rest. And well, to make things better with Graham too. That was going rather great too. 

The younger man stands behind Damon, moving his hands in a circular motion, giving him gentle shoulder rubs. It was as if the atmosphere had completely changed with a blink of an eye to say. But this was a good thing. Graham's hands on his shoulder made Damon feel quite- how to say,  _aroused_. Not in an intimate kind of way, no, at least he thought. He felt the gentle touches and rubs, trigger something in him that he never knew was missing for quite some time now. He sighed all trying to keep cool. "What do you want to eat?" Graham asks.

Damon shifts his body. Now facing Graham, he furrows his eyebrows and cocks a smile. "What do  _you_  want to eat?" Damon, in his turn, stands up and puts his hands on the younger man's waist. Graham miles and profusely blushes at the instant and sudden physical contact. He looks up at the ceiling and scrunches his nose, his face going brighter and brighter by the second. "Oh... I, uh, I don't-t know really," He laughs. "I'll have anything, I don't need something to fancy,"

"Gra, come on, you deserve it yeah? Anything you want." Damon insists. "I promise,"

Graham hums and nods. "Fish and chips?"

Damons raises his eyebrows as if he was expecting something bigger. "I know you can do better Grem,"

"Fine. Shepherd's Pie. If that's not too complicated. I don't want to cause any trouble. A-and if it's too much we could always go for the fish and chips just in case things go wrong. So yeah, Shepherd's Pie."

*

Dinner was done. Dishes were stacked up in the sink and lights were being turned off. They weren't going to bed early, that was very unlikely of them. Of course, they had spent the hours that led up to their bedtime fooling around, telling stories of their childhood and the early days of Blur. It wasn't until Graham had started yawning and rubbing his eyes that Damon had decided that it was time to hit the hay.

At the top of the stairs, the two men said their goodnights and parted their ways into their separate rooms. Graham blacked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Damon, on the other hand, was still wide awake. Not doing anything in particular but he was still wide awake. The clock on his bedside table read half past midnight. That wasn't really late in his eyes. But something was keeping him up. And he didn't know what. Or rather, his mind was too full of thoughts. And he didn't want his mind to be full of those thoughts cause he knew exactly what those thoughts were about. or to be more specific, who.

*

_"Damon this is very silly, what are we even doing?"_

_"Relax Grem. It's fine, it's perfectly fine, nothing's wrong okay?"_

_Graham scoffs. "Okay. But, uh, could you hold my hand a little tighter? I'm kinda scared. A-and, I don't want to go in first..." Graham squeezes Damon's hand and curls his toes. The feeling of the warm wood grass against his pale and soft feet was calming. But he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to jump into that freezing cold water. Graham didn't care if it was burning outside. He didn't care if he was in risk of dying of heatstroke. The lake was always cold no matter what temperature it was outside and Graham didn't feel like freezing his ass off._

_"Okay, I'll go first then, but you're coming in right?" Damon asked giving Graham a good long stare which made him feel very self-conscious. Damon caught on and stopped, smiling and grinning. "Sorry,"_

_"S'fine. Do we have to jump through?"_

_"You really don't want to go in there, do you?"_

_Graham sniffs and furrows his eyebrows. "Damon you know how much I don't like the lake. A-and w-why couldn't we just go to the pool? It's safer and what if something goes wrong? What if I drown? What if you drown? What would we do if either of us drowned Damon I don't think this is a good idea, we should put on our clothes and go back. We could always grab some ice cream or turn on the air conditioning at one of our houses. We don't need a lake too-"_

_"Graham. You're rambling again. Come on, hold my hands, I know you can do this. You did it before and you can do it again, trust me." Damon extended his hands towards Graham, to which he shakily accepted. The younger boys big brown eyes shone under the summer sun and his hair stood in messy tufts. "We're not going to jump okay? We're going to go in step by step okay?"_

_Graham nodded._

_Damon gradually starts to take a few steps towards the water. Graham picks, Damon can feel the younger boys hands get clammier by the second. The blond looks at Graham with his pale blue eyes, calming him down and telling him that it's okay. "Just focus on me. Don't think about the water. Focus on me." Damon repeats._

_Graham keeps his eyes and mind fixed on Damon and nothing else. Focus on Damon, focus on Damon, focus on Damon, he repeats for himself._

_As he sets his first foot in the water, Damon realizes that the water is cold. But not as cold as Graham had intended. He doesn't tell his mate though because he knows that if he does, Graham will absolutely refuse to take another step further._

_"You doing alright there?" Damon smiles._

_"Y-yeah, I'm doing fine, really. I'm not as scared as before. Why?"_

_Grinning, Damon gestures for Graham to look down. "You did it."_

_*_

Graham. He couldn't stop thinking about Graham. Damon woke up in a cold sweat, panting and taking deep breaths in. His hair was slightly wet and sticking to his forehead. Wiping the wetness off his face, Damon pushed himself into a sitting position at the edge of his bed. What time was it? Looking at the alarm clock, he soon figured out it was 8 am, an unusual time for him to wake up. Damon rubbed his eyes and sighed. He figured that he ought to just get out of bed since he was already awake anyway. And besides, even if he tried to go back to sleep, Damon was pretty sure that he wouldn't.

Downstairs, he found Graham asleep in the couch, with his blanket over his head. It was rather lovely outside. A bit too cliche to be frank. The sun was up and shining as it usually was in Colchester. The tree leaves were rustling, indicating that the wind was strongly blowing and the temperature inside and outside was perfect. It felt like a lake day. A perfect day to go relax down by the lake.

Damon quietly shuffled around the room and into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He wasn't the best cook, but he knew the ropes. Graham was a much better cook than he was at least. So they probably wouldn't starve to death. With a small pull, he opened the fridge and grabbed the egg carton. 

"G'morning,"

Damon spun around, smiling when Graham sat by the counter, eyeing him from his seat. Graham always looked the best in the morning despite his messy hair and tired eyes. 

"Hey. I saw that you were sleeping on the couch when I came down," Damon stated.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't sleep last night so I cam down and watched some tele for a bit. I must've fallen asleep after. Why?" Graham answered, gently wiping the lens of his glasses with the hem of his nightshirt. "The tele didn't bother you last night did it? I'm sorry if-"

"No, no. I was just asking cause you went to your room last night." The older man reassures.

Graham smiles. "Ah okay,"

Damon paused and looked at his mate. "Uh, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing really, I'll just make myself some tea. I'm never that hungry in the morning." The younger one answers. Damon swiftly nods and get the kettle out of one of the cabinets. He fills it p with enough water and sets it on the stove. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't that hungry either. So the eggs would have to wait until some other time he figures. He felt very awkward just standing there so he fumbled around with his fingers.

It was very nice being back here in Colchester. And with Graham. But something about all of this was very awkward and uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he hadn't been alone with Graham like this for a very long time. Maybe it was because they hadn't really talked about what happened during the Think Tank era and when Graham left and came back. Maybe it was simply because he was scared. Scared to face the past. Scared to be honest with himself and Graham. But that couldn't be. Damon always believed that he had a very strong bond with Graham. They spent decades together. They knew each other very well. Damon and Graham were the best of friends, even more than best friends one might say. They've done some questionable things with each other in the past. The number of times they found themselves snogging backstage or alone together in a room was way more than you'd think. They used to hold hands and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears. 'I love you' was also a common phrase said between them whether it was serious or not. But everything just kind of fell apart the years leading up to Graham's departure. He didn't deserve any of this. Damon always thought that he didn't  _deserve this second chance_. He'd been a real dick to Graham but yet, he still came through and came back to him. But why? Was what Damon always wondered.

"Day. Day, the water's boiling," Graham's little voice snapped the older man out of his thoughts. He quickly turned off the fire and poured the hot water into two mugs. Soon the pair found themselves sat outside on the patio chairs, having a chat and enjoying their tea.

"You know, I was thinking," Damon starts. "Maybe we could go to the lake later in the day? the weather is very nice today, what do you think?

"The lake?" Graham repeated, "Where did you get that idea?"

The blond shrugged and looked down at the cup in his hand. "I don't know really. I guess it just came to me like that. And also because we haven't been in years I suppose," He leaned in his chair so that the sun wasn't shining on his face as much. "We don't have to go if you don't want to Grem. We could stay here and watch movies." Damon pulls a toothy grin. "Enjoy each other's company maybe..."

Graham felt as if though Damon was trying to milk it. "Psh, you can stop now Damon. I'll go, we have nothing else to do at home anyway." He laughs.

*

Graham is the last one to finish gathering his things and step out of the house. He locks the front door and runs up to Damon, who was walking up the main path. One of the good things about the countryside was that most of the roads unpaved dirt roads. Another good thing was that you didn't need to walk too far to get from one place to another. Graham was trailing behind Damon, the sound of his beaten up converse shoes stomping against the path. His hand was dangling close to Graham and he could have sworn that he felt Damon's fingers against his. The younger boy swallowed hard and breathed out.

"So how's Suzi and Missy?" Graham placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. "Have you heard from them recently?"

Damon rushes a shaky hand through his unkempt hair. "They're fine. I called them earlier this morning. Missy's tooth grew back in, so that's lovely," Damon says, smiling. He really loved Missy. He really loved Missy  _and_  Suzi. They were two of the most important people in his life after all. "How's Anna and Pepper?"

"They're fine. I had a skype call with Anna the other day. Pepper was asleep." Graham nervously answers.

A strong silence grew upon them as they approached the still body of water. Not much has changed since they'd left for college actually. The lake was still it's same self but just a bit less small due to the vegetation growing around it. The little pier was still up, even though it looked a bit beat up and broken. But the water. The water was still it's same self. It still looked cold and clear as usual. Just the way Damon thought it would be.

"It's funny how we ended up back here." Graham slowly sits on the dry grass, meters away from the slushing water of the pool. 

Damon didn't speak a word, instead, he sat next to the younger man and stared at the still water. It was silent. But not the uncomfortable kind. "What do you mean?" 

"Remember how when we were young, we used to tell each other that we would become famous and go far, far away from Colchester and never come back? Well, I just think that it's funny that we somehow found ourselves back here again."

The blond deeply chuckles and creeps a hand into Graham's. The younger boy smiles and blushes at the contact yet again. Damon had become really touchy these past few days. Graham tangled his fingers between the others and sniffed. This was nice. Just being here. "Are we swimming?"

"Do you want to?" Damon's eyes meet Graham's big, brown, tired eyes. "I thought you were scared of the lake," He teases, taunting a finger at Graham who was snorting uncontrollably.

"I wasn't scared of the lake, I didn't like the water cause it was very cold. Jeez," 

Damon had his shirt off in a matter of seconds and he was now clad in his swim trunks. Graham couldn't help but stare a little. Damon was still pretty fit for someone in his late 30s. "You coming?" Damons asks, slowly walking into the surprisingly warm water of the lake.

"Yeah."

Damon and Graham fooled around in the water for hours, just like they used to do when they were kids. It was nice coming back after so many years. Moments like these were the moments Graham cherished. He was always up to a little fun with Damon no matter what. But despite how close they currently were, Graham felt distant. He felt as if something was missing. Something more.

The sun was quickly setting and the air was getting cold. "We s-should head back now-w, it's g-getting pretty dark," Graham stammered as he got out of the water. His fingers were wrinkled and his skin felt itchy. That was enough of that. Graham shook himself off as he remembered that they forgot to bring towels. They would just have to dry themselves off at home then. Damon crawled out of the water as well and slipped his now very wet shirt on.

*

_"I love you, Gram,"_

_"Damon get off of me, I have homework to be doing. YOU have homework to be doing." Graham scolded, shifting his gaze back onto his notebook._

_Damon rolled over to his side of the bed and grunted. "You're no fun when you're doing your homework you know? Not even a little kiss on the hand?" The blond overdramatically said, throwing a hand over his head. "I'm very hurt,"_

_Graham rolls his eyes and giggles. "Fine. You're such a needy twink," Graham leans over and gives his mate a quick peck on the lips. A quick peck on the lip which eventually triggered a whole new set of emotions from Damon._

_"I'm your needy twink," Damon breathed out. "And besides, you're the one that asked for this,"_

_The younger boy breaks out in chortles. "You kept confusing me! Of course, I had to say something. You would wink at me and hold my hand every time we were together, how do you expect me not to like you?"_

_"So you fancy me?"_

_"How many times have we been over this Day, I do." Graham places a hand on Damon's cheek. "I love you."_

_*_

Graham's eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed. He takes a long breath in and sighs. He feels the surface of his nightstand for a bit, looking for his phone. Once his hand brushed over it, he quickly picked it up and pressed the home button. 1 in the morning. Great. Graham sighs, knowing he won't fall asleep for another few hours. This has been happening for a few nights now and he's tried everything. Sleeping pills, chamomile, everything in the book. But every day, he'd wake up in the middle of the night for some unknown reason. So he gets out of bed, out of his room. As he walked down the hallway towards the stairs, the wooden floors creaked underneath his feet.

"G-Graham?" 

The sound of his name being called out in the distance startled him as he turned around to see who it was. Standing in the middle of the dark hallway was a tired looking Damon. "Graham, what are you doing up at this hour?" 

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, clutching tightly onto the hem of his shirt. "I-I, uh, can't sleep. S'fine though don't worry."

Damon attempts a laugh but all that comes out is a dry yawn. "You sure? You've been waking up like this every day since last week." He says, half asleep.

Graham shys away from the question again. "Damon. Everything is fine. I promise, now go back to bed,"

Out of nowhere, Damon pulls Graham into a warm, affectionate hug. He took a big breath in, inhaling Graham's sweet smell. he really was worried about his best mate. Really, he was. He always wanted the best for Graham after all. "Everything has been quite awkward these past few days you know?" Damon whispers as if there were people asleep in the empty rooms.

Graham stays quiet.

"I don't want it to be though. You know why?" Damon asks softly. He rubs his hands along Graham's waist again.

"Why?" 

The blond laughs sweetly. "Because I love you Grem. It pains me to see how distant we've grown over the past few years you know?"

Graham looks at Damon. Damon gently places his slightly chapped lips against Graham's soft little ones. "I keep having dreams, Graham. More like flashbacks, but I keep having dreams about us. The younger us. About how we used to be and love each other and I just  _wish_. I just  _wish_  we could be like that again y'know?"

"I-I...Me too Dames, me too," Graham snivels. "But you know we c-can't Damon. We're grown, and we have wives and children. For chrissake Damon, we have kids..." 

Damon, without hesitating, places another kiss on Graham's lips. "We wasted a lot of time didn't we?"

Graham wraps his arms around Damon's waist and sighs, sinking his face into the older man's chest. He took a deep breath in, inhaling Damon's strong, delicate scent. No matter how much he wanted to do this, Graham knew it was wrong. But he really loved Damon, and he knew that Damon loved him. Why did things have to be so complicated now? It wasn't complicated before. "Yeah...We did."

Damon received the hug, pulling the other man closer to him and holding him tighter. Graham made a small noise, a whimper, a noise of embarrassment. "I'm just really sorry for pushing you away and being very impatient with you. I think we were both being very stupid. But I was mostly,"

"S'not your fault, I just...I just needed some time away from everything. Things were getting too complicated and I needed to think," Graham sniffs out. A gentle yawn escapes from his mouth. "I got tired. Tired of all the drama a-and all the complications. So that's partly why I left..."

"Partly?" Damon repeats.

"I just...I thought t-that you didn't like me anymore. And I was kinda teed off with you anyway,"

"I know. So was I...kinda."

The two men stood there, cradling each other in their arms. It was really the best time to do this. Really. It was dark, quiet, and still outside and here they were, up and about, holding each other. Graham's eyes were slowly falling, he didn't get much sleep the past few nights, so he wasn't very compatible to stay up. Even Damon couldn't help it, he was falling asleep standing up, with Graham in his arms. "We should go to bed," The blond yawns out.

*

Graham wakes to the sun in his face. He doesn't remember much from last night, but he does remember waking up in the middle of the night and getting caught by Damon. It was very bright outside, so it must be very late out. As he tries to look around, his vision is slightly blurred, indicating that his glasses were not on his face. His room looks different though, despite his bad vision. Graham shakily puts himself into a sitting position leaning on the bedframe. He rubs his forehead and loudly yawns while looking to his side.

"Ah! Damon! What are you doing here?" Graham jumps a little, shocked and surprised.

Damon stirs and groans, slowly opening his eyes and turning to face Graham. His eyes open, and the quickly close again due to the amount of light in the room. But the open again, gradually. It takes him a few seconds to adjust but he's awake now. He yawns and subs his eyes. "This is my room Graham, what are you talking about?"

"Then what am I doing here?"

"Ah, you don't remember last night?" Damon asks.

Graham panics, looking at Damon with wide eyes.

The blond quietly chuckles. "Nothing happened, don't worry."

"Oh, okay." 

Graham coughs and stares at the open window. He takes a deep breath and quietly groans. The air was extremely awkward right now and the room was so quiet that it was too loud. "Uh, do you wanna get breakfast? I could make something really quick if you want." Graham proposes. "Well, actually, it depends on w-what you want cause there are some things that I don't really know what to make. So yeah..." His fingers fumbled with the pale white bedsheets as he stuttered.

Pulling the duvet off of his body, Damon gets out of bed and cracks his back while stretching. "I think I'll just have some tea. M'not that hungry," he says. 

*

"I really,  _really_  love you," Damon pants out. He squeezes Graham closer and closer to him as they deepen the kiss together. His long fingers run passionately and slowly through Damon's short brown hair, while Graham crashes against Damon's bedroom door. As the kiss continued, Damon tried to use his free hand to turn the doorknob so they could have full access to the room. It was kinda awkward seeing that he only had one hand on Graham's cheek but the other didn't mind at all. The older man finally got the door to open, and wasting no time at all, he threw Graham and himself on the bed. The mattress quietly creaked beneath them as both men pressed their weight into it.

Damon removed his mouth from Graham's and moved to space between his head and his shoulders. He cautiously sucked on the delicate skin, occasionally nobbling and biting between kisses. Graham's back arched as he bit his lower lip tightly in order to sustain the moans. "D-Damon..." He panted out. The blond ignored him and continued what he was working on. Graham felt extremely aroused and he needed more. He needed  _way more_  than this. Shaky fingers fumbled with the hem of Graham's shirt. When he finally had a firm grasp, Damon quickly peeled the shirt off his mate, chucking it into one corner of his room. Without a single word, Damon worked himself up to Graham's chest, running his tongue over the milky white skin and placing a hand on one of Graham's pecs. The other hand gradually took one of Graham's nipple's between his fingers and started tweaking and twisting it around. Damon's mouth moved on from the younger man's chest to his other nipple. He took it in between his teeth and bit down. Not hard, but just enough so that Graham would feel  _something_.

"D-Damon...Damon, I-I need you right now..." Graham whispers, unable to raise his voice. He wants Damon. He needs Damon. And he doesn't care what his inner voices tell him. It's been so long since he's felt anything like this and he's been desperately in need. Damon heard the younger man loud and clear but he didn't speak a single world. Instead, he slid himself down to Graham's zipper. He used his teeth to grasp onto the little metallic piece, slowly zipping it down. Graham was impatient so he quickly kicked his worn out jeans off, accidentally bumping his knee against Damon's forehead.

"Oh! Crikey! I'm very sorry Dam-" Graham cried out.

Damon slowly rubbed the area which came in contact with Graham's knee and smiled. "No, no, it's okay. I'm fine...I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" Graham reassures again. Damons laughs in response and presses his lips against Grahams once more, sliding his free hand down the younger man's thighs. Graham moans and shivers at the contact. Damon's hands are cold against his skin but he's fine. He's fine with it and the closeness. They both have been needing something like this for a very long time and the fact that they're getting it right now is running Graham very crazy. Damon slips his hand under Graham's boxers and takes his cock in between his hand. 

Graham bucks his hips up and moans. "Mhm...mhm, Damon p-please..." He squeaks as Damon starts caressing his head. Damon uses his other hand to pull Graham's boxers down, fully exposing the younger man's lower half. The old air against his inner thigh made Graham squirm and instantly turn red. Damon continued to kiss him as he took Graham's cock in between his hand, slowly moving his hand up and down, using his thumb to rub circles around Graham's head, caressing every inch of his cock and pumping with all the power and passion he could muster up. Graham moans and moans, sinking into Damon's touch.

"I-I'm close D-Damon... I'm  _very_  close..." The younger man stutters, unable to speak properly. With a few more pumps from Damon, Graham spills his seed all over the older man's hand and arm. Graham continues panting, grabbing Damon and roughly kissing him. Damon quickly removes his belt, feeling his pants tighten up. His pants and boxers are off in a second and he's grinding against Graham now. Graham presses his fingers into Damon's back, slowly moving his hand's towards the other man's behind. He gently inserts a finger and Damon's breath hitches.

"M-more, Gra, please...I need you ri-right now, more..."

Graham then pushes a second finger in, then a third. At this point, Damon is seeing stars and just as he's about come, Graham pulls out of him. "G-Graha-" Before he can even finish speaking Graham puts him on all fours and pushes into him. He quickens up his pace, rolling his hips into Damon and painting his name out. They're both close, very close. One last push and they both spill out on the bedsheets. Graham pulls out and lays beside Damon, groping at the duvet cover and pulling it over them.

"T-That was very nice." Damon smiles and looks at Graham with his pale blue eyes. Graham shys away, blushing and smiling into his pillow. Damon was right. It was very nice.  _Very_ ,  _very_  nice. Graham shifts over to Damon and places an arm around his waist, resting his head on Damon's chest. He felt good. Good, warm, safe and most importantly, loved. He felt very loved. Damon sighs, smiling as he strokes Graham's soft hair. "I, uh,  _I love you_ , Graham. And I've been very,  _very_  stupid. I really messed up and I don't want to lose you ever again cause... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Really, you are, and I am very, truly sorry for-"

Damon stopped as he heard sniffles beneath him. He looked down. Graham was crying. Full on tears pouring out of his eyes. "D-Damon you don't have to- you d-don't have to say sorry Damon, really, I sh-should be the one saying sorry, I swear..." He sniffs "I'm sorry for leaving, I really should have never left Damon, I'm so sorry,"

"No Gra, you don't have to apologize you really don't," Damon holds Graham closer and closer to him, hugging him and kissing him on the forehead. Graham cries for a few more minutes as Damon just shushes him in silence. It was a melancholic scene. But it was also a very lovely one. After the younger man gets over his tears, he sighs and buries his face into Damon's chest. He thinks about the first time he and Damon met all the way back in their early school years. He thinks about all the time he's spent with Damon. He thinks about Blur and how Damon was able to keep it all together. He thinks about Damon. He was the reason he felt this way, Damon was the only reason Graham was able to put himself out there sometimes. Without Damon, Graham would have probably been some lonely hermit. And that's when he realized.

He stutters. "D-Damon I... _I love you_  too,"


End file.
